Kaori Nazuka
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | occupation = Seiyū and singer | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = Daa! Daa! Daa! as Miyu Kōzuki Eureka Seven as Eureka Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion as Nunnally Lamperouge Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette as Cosette | website = }} is a female freelance seiyū and singer. She is a graduate of the Toho Gakuen College of Drama and Music. Performance Lead roles denoted in bold. TV anime ;1999 : *''Ojarumaru'' (Koseki, Hamster no Kō-chan, Kanae) *''Now and Then, Here and There'' (Lala-Ru) ;2000 : *''Daa! Daa! Daa!'' (Miyu Kōzuki) ;2001 : *''Fruits Basket'' (Kisa Sohma) ;2002 : *''Seven of Seven'' (Nanapon) *''.hack//SIGN'' (Subaru) ;2003 : *''Avenger (anime)'' (Chris) *''Di Gi Charat Nyo'' (Yu-Rei) *''Nanaka 6/17'' (Satsuki Arashiyama) *''Bottle Fairy'' (Chiriri) ;2004 : *''Jubei-chan 2: ~Siberia Yagyū no Gyakushū~'' (Nazuka) *''Sweet Valerian'' (Kate) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' (Kyōko Mori) *''Windy Tales'' (Nao) *''Madlax'' (Anne Moré) ;2005 : *''Blood+'' (Sonya - episode 17, Monique) *''Gyagu Manga Biyori'' (Ai Matsuyama, Saki Ushiyama, other characters) *''Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~'' (Elise Hōsen) *''Eureka Seven'' (Eureka) *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' (Chi)Katoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 26-33. *''Noein'' (Miho Mukai) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' (Kyōko Mori) *''Mushishi'' (Aya Tozawa) ;2006 : *''Inukami!'' (Nadeshiko) *''Innocent Venus'' (Sana Nobuto) *''Gyagu Manga Biyori 2'' (Saki Ushiyama, Nyan Hoshi-chan, other characters) *''Gin-iro no Olynssis'' (Tea) *''Ghost Hunt'' (Mai Taniyama) *''Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (Nunnally Lamperouge) *''Simoun'' (Yun) *''Le Chevalier D'Eon'' (Lorentzia) *''.hack//Roots'' (Shino)Yuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *''Blood+'' (Sonja, Monique) ;2007 : *''Darker than Black'' (Bai) *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia'' (Ami Futami) *''Over Drive'' (Yuki Fukazawa) *''Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!'' (Mai Takeuchi) *''CODE-E'' (Sonomi Kujō) *''Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryōhe~'' (Akane Mita) *''Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori'' (Yuriko Kanno) *''Sumomomo Momomo: ~Chijō Saikyō no Yome~'' (Tenten Koganei) *''Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette'' (Cosette) *''D.Gray-Man'' (Sachiko/Chomesuke) ;2008 : *''Spice and Wolf'' (Chloe) *''Gyagu Manga Biyori 3'' (Nyanbi, others) *''Code-E season 2'' (Sonomi Kujō) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (Nunnally Lamperouge) *''Shina Dark'' (Christina Rey Holden) *''Strike Witches'' (Lynette Bishop) *''Soul Eater'' (Tsubaki Nakatsukasa) *''Tears to Tiara: Kakan no Daichi'' (Llyr) *''True Tears'' (Hiromi Yuasa) *''To Love-Ru'' (Yui Kotegawa) *''Hatenkō Yūgi'' (Ludvka) *''Toshokan Sensō'' (Nonomiya) *''Tytania'' (Lydia) ;2009 : *''Natsu no Arashi!'' (Kaja) *''Zettai Karen Children'' (Caroline, Carrie) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Maria Ross) *''Metal Fight Beyblade'' (Yuu Tendou) *''Pandora Hearts'' (Flower Girl) *''07-Ghost'' (Sister Libelle) *''GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class'' (Miyabi Oomichi) *''Kämpfer'' (Shizuku Sangō) ;2010 : *''w:c:AmagamiAmagami'' (Tsukasa Ayatsuji) *''Motto To Love-Ru'' (Yui Kotegawa) *''Strike Witches 2'' (Lynette Bishop) ; OVA *''Strike Witches'' (Lynette Bishop) *''.hack//GIFT'' (Subaru) *''Naisho no Tsubomi'' (Tsubomi Tachibana) *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' (Geostigma-infected girl) *''Memories Off #5: Togireta Film The Animation'' (Miumi Sawarabi) *''Makasete Iruka!'' (Ao) Web anime *''Keitai Shōjo'' (Momoka Fujimiya) Anime films *''Inukami! The Movie'' (Nadeshiko) *''Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows'' (Eureka Zita) Games *''Hametsu no Mars'' (Shizuka Isono) *''Tenkuu Danzai Skelter Heaven'' (Konomi Tamura) *''.hack'' (Terajima Ryōko, Subaru) *''Puyo Puyo 7'' (Draco Centaurus) *''.hack//G.U.'' (Shino) *''Memories Off #5: Togireta Film'' (Miumi Sawarabi) *''Sora-iro no Organ -Remix-'' (Lefeuille) - PS2 version *''Gadget Trial'' (Hisoka) *''EVE new generation'' (Art) *''Keitai Shōjo'' (Momoka Fujimiya) *''Mist of Chaos'' (Ruche) *''Baroque'' (Alice) *''Eureka Seven (PSP)'' (Eureka) *''Tales of Innocence'' (Ange Serena) *''Super Robot Wars Z'' (Eureka) *''Amagami'' (Tsukasa Ayatsuji) *''The Last Remnant'' (Irina Sykes) *''Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland|'' (Totori Helmold) TV Dramas *''Parsley'' (Wakana Komori) Stage (theatre) *''Kassai'' (2007) *''Aware Kanojo wa Shofu ('Tis Pity She's a Whore)'' (2008.4.16-20) References * Taniguchi, Hiroshi et al. "The Official Art of Canvas2 ~Nijiiro no Sketch~". (November 2006) Newtype USA. pp. 101–107. * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu et al. "Voice Actress Spotlight". (March 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 112–113. External links *Kaori Nazuka's official blog: Kamo-san no Rakugakityō * * ar:كاوري نازُكا ko:나즈카 가오리 ja:名塚佳織 zh:名塚佳織 Category:Voice actors Category:Eureka Seven